The conventional method of implanting an intraocular lens in the eye is to provide a small incision of approximately 1.8 millimeters to 2.5 millimeters with either a diamond knife or surgical steel knife in the cornea of the eye. A deformable intraocular lens of the type innovated by STAAR Surgical Company, Inc. of Monrovia, Calif. is folded with either a lens insertion apparatus and/or forceps, and then passed through the small incision in the eye where the lens then unfolds to its operational dimensions. The lens is then manipulated with various surgical instruments such as a small hook type manipulator to move the lens around within the eye into position.
The conventional foldable intraocular lens (IOL) is utilized when the natural crystalline lens is removed by a surgical procedure (i.e. typically by phacoemulsification). Another type of intraocular lens (IOL) referred to as a phakic refractive lens (PRL) for use in the refractive correction of a natural lens can be inserted with the natural crystalline lens left intact, and can then be manipulated with the apparatus and method according to the present invention. STAAR Surgical AG of Switzerland is the innovator of the phakic refractive lens (PRL) and is the manufacturer of the Implantable Contact Lens.TM. (ICL.TM.). These and other types of implants including anterior chamber type IOLs, posterior chamber type IOLS, intra corneal rings, glaucoma wicks and other implants for use in the eye can be manipulated by the apparatus and method according to the present invention.
In the conventional intraocular surgery, once the intraocular lens is inserted into the eye, the intraocular lens is manipulated by various types of mechanical manipulators which the surgeon uses to push or pull on various portions of the intraocular lens. Typically, there is no direct connection made between the manipulating device and the implant to "positively grip" and move the implant around within the eye by the surgeon. Thus, there is some lack of control in the movement and positioning of the lens within the eye by the surgeon. For example with an IOL, the surgeon typically pushes on an edge portion of the lens or grips an edge of the lens or a hole extending therethrough for pulling on the lens when manipulating the IOL within the eye.
Regarding an IOL for cataract type surgery, it would be an improvement to be able to positively grip a portion of the IOL and quickly and accurately manipulate the lens into position in the proper orientation in a positive manner. A new type of cataract IOL innovated and now sold by STAAR Surgical Company, Inc. of Monrovia, Calif. is a Toric IOL which requires proper orientation in the capsular bag to be effective according to the prescription of the patient. It would be quite helpful to a surgeon to have a manipulating device that positively grips a portion of this type of IOL to properly orientate the lens in the eye.
Regarding eye surgery with a phakic refractive lens (PRL), the phakic refractive lens is inserted through the small incision in a folded or compressed state, and then opens into its operational configuration. The iris is dilated ahead of time to help facilitate placement of the lens between the natural lens and the back of the iris. A surgeon must be particularly careful in manipulating the lens so as not to touch the natural crystalline lens, which could cause a surgically induced cataract. Further, even touching the lens portion of a phakic refractive lens with a manipulating tool could create a surgically induced cataract, since the phakic refractive lens is so thin that a point force can easily penetrate through the lens material. Thus, a surgeon has to be particularly careful in the manipulation of a phakic refractive lens to prevent damage to the natural crystalline lens. In addition, the Implantable Contact Lens manufactured by STAAR Surgical AG is designed with four footpads (i.e. rounder corner protrusions) at the four corners of the lens. During surgery, each footpad needs to be tucked through the opening in the iris to fit between the iris and natural crystalline lens. A surgeon must be particularly careful again, not to cause a surgically induced cataract when tucking each of the four footpads under the iris.